1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injection system of the type with which this invention is cornered, known from DE 100 02 132 A1, has a high-pressure pump that delivers fuel to an accumulator. A fuel supply pump delivers fuel from a fuel tank to the suction side of the high-pressure pump, and a fuel metering unit between the fuel supply pump and the high-pressure pump can variably adjust the quantity of fuel taken in by the high-pressure pump. The accumulator is connected to at least one injector that injects fuel into the internal combustion engine. A fuel return leads from the injector back to the fuel tank. In order to assure that the high-pressure pump delivers a sufficient supply of fuel to the accumulator in all operating states of the engine, the fuel supply pump must deliver a sufficiently large quantity of fuel to the high-pressure pump. But in order to achieve this, it becomes necessary to provide a fuel supply pump with very large dimensions, which increases the weight and amount of space required of the fuel injection system and also contributes to high manufacturing costs.